Hadiah Spesial
by Tekohijau
Summary: 4 Mei. tanggal itu tidak asing didengar Izaya, tentu saja. karena hari tersebut merupakan hari ulang tahunnya, namun hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, Mairu dan Kururi muncul. tumben sekali. dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat hadiah spesial.. tertidur diatas ranjangnya! Plotless / NSFW / Yaoi Izuo-Shizaya / M for reason / lemon lemon lemon / use of drugs and or bondage.


Halo! oke ini attempt kedua saya nulis cerita non-straight dan well, malah jadi M gini. *sweat*  
semoga aja ga kenapa-kenapa karena saya ga begitu ngerti kalo nulis/publish rate M disini gimana hehe.

disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of its character. they belong to respective owner.

* * *

Ikebukuro, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti menyangka itu hanyalah nama sebuah kota di Jepang. Namun, semua penduduk di Ikebukuro sangat tau bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tidak dapat diganggu, dan bahkan sangat berbahaya.

Yang pertama adalah sang rambut pirang yang selalu mengenakan seragam bartender, terkadang ia terlihat sedang melihat membawa papan rambu lalu lintas di tangannya, untuk dilemparkan kepada targetnya, yaitu para penyimpan hutang.

Selanjutnya, ada seorang pengemudi yang katanya tidak memiliki kepala, rumor juga mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _Dullahan_ pengendara motor hitam. Dikabarkan ia lebih sering keluar ketika malam hari saja. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi pengendara itu untuk muncul di siang hari.

Terakhir, seorang informan yang rumornya mencintai seluruh umat manusia. Tapi yang jelas, sampai saat ini diketahui bahwa tidak ada manusia yang menyukainya dikarenakan sifatnya yang sangat licik dan tidak bersahabat.

Ah, sebenarnya pengenalan ini tidak begitu diperlukan sih, karena kali ini aku hanya akan membahas tentang dua orang yang menjadi pasangan paling ternama di Ikebukuro. Apa kau dapat menebaknya? Hmm. Aku tidak bisa berkata 'yak! Kau benar!', tapi yang jelas, mungkin kau benar karena dari deskrip fanfic ini sudah dijelaskan bukan?

Well, merekalah Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihaya Izaya. Sang monster Ikebukuro dan informan keparat bangsat. Mereka dikabarkan untuk saling membenci dan berusaha membunuh satu sama lain, tapi menurut kesaksian seorang perempuan dari Ikebukuro yang bernama Karisawa Erika, mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang rela hidup mati bersama. Dan aku tidak dapat mengatakan tidak atas fakta tersebut.

Baiklah, setelah membaca informasi diatas, sekarang kau tentu sudah mengingat tentang anime ini bukan? Hmm. Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian tidak sabaran sekali sih. Kumulai cerita ini dengan... sebuah tiang listrik yang terlempar?

"IZAYAAAA!" Pria berambut pirang dengan seragam bartender itu segera bergerak garang mengejar mangsa dihadapannya, seorang pria yang melompat-lompat seperti kutu kesana kemari. "KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriaknya lagi, sembari melempar papan rambu lalu lintas ke arah pria yang dipanggil Izaya itu.

"ara-ara~ Shizu-chan jangan seperti itu~" Izaya melompat lincah, menghindari rambu lalu lintas yang nyaris mengenai lengan kirinya, ia membalikkan serangan dengan melempar beberapa pisau lipat ke arah sang monster ikebukuro, yang berhasil dihalau dengan lemparan _vending machine_.

"hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari, kutuu!" sang monster ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo, segera menarik sebongkah papan jalanan lagi dan membawanya untuk dilemparkan ke arah sang informan, gerakan sang informan gesit dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut.

"coba saja kalau bisa~"

Informan itu melompat ke belakang pagar, berlari menuju tempat yang sepi. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia menengok ke belakang, dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda papan rambu lalu lintas atau _vending machine_ yang terlempar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan santai seperti biasa dan melangkah pulang.

"aah~ hari ini Shizu-chan garang seperti biasanya ya~"

Sang informan dengan santai meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia melirik ke arah pamflet yang tertempel disana-sini, disana terlihat foto dari Yuuhei, sang artis yang baru naik daun. Ah, memang, ia akan segera merilis film terbaru serta Drama CD bonus yang hanya tersedia 100 sampel. Izaya menarik pandangannya lagi, toh itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

Sesampainya, ia memutar gagang pintunya dan memasukinya. Tetapi ia merasakan ada orang lain yang berada di dalam apartemennya tersebut. Ia waspada dan mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, sesampainya di ruang makan, ia melihat dua gadis sedang memakan roti selai.

"ah! Iza-nii!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut dikepang samping, ia menyambut Izaya dengan senang, sedangkan yang satu lagi mendatangi Izaya dengan gumaman kecil.

"kalian..." ucap Izaya dengan kesal, malas menghadapi kedua anak dihadapannya, "ada apa kesini? Pulang sana." Ujarnya sembari mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan kedua gadis itu.

"tunggu dulu! Jangan usir kami! Memangnya Iza-nii tidak tau ini hari apa?" tanya sang gadis yang memiliki rambut kepang, Mairu. Sedangkan disampingnya, gadis yang lebih tua darinya dengan rambut pendek, Kururi, hanya mengangguk dan memberi gumaman kecil.

"aah? Memangnya kenapa? ini hari sabtu kan?" tanya Izaya malas,

"teet- tot! Salah! Yang benar adalah.. hari ini adalah ulang tahun Iza-nii!" Mairu memberi sedikit lompatan ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, diikuti dengan tepuk tangan kecil dari Kururi.

"oh, begitu. Yasudah sana." Ujar Izaya tidak tertarik, Mairu menggembukan pipinya kesal,

"kami kesini bermaksud untuk memberi hadiah kepada Iza-nii!" jelasnya,

"hadiah.. Iza-nii.. senang.." gumam Kururi disampingnya, menatap Izaya penuh harap. Izaya akhirnya menghela napas panjang,

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian berikan?" Tanya Izaya, sambil memainkan pisau lipatnya.

"kami akan memberikan apapun yang Iza-nii inginkan!"

"berikan.. apapun.."

Kedua adik kembarnya dihadapannya ini memasang wajah yang sama-sama penuh harap, entah untuk apa. Izaya kembali menghela napas,

"lalu? Menurut kalian apa yang aku inginkan?"

"eh~ hmm.." Mairu menaruh jarinya didepan bibirnya, matanya berputar ke atas, memikirkan sesuatu yang diinginkan kakaknya tersebut.

"... hm..." Kururi hanya menelengkan kepalanya, ikut berpikir juga.

Informan itu menghela napas lagi, Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk disana.

"terserah kalian saja, apapun yang kalian berikan akan membuatku senang." Ujar Izaya dengan nada malas, ia melipat kakinya sehingga mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman.

"ah! benarkah begitu Iza-nii?"

"hmm. Sudah sana pergi." Izaya lagi-lagi mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda agar kedua gadis tersebut segera pergi dari apartemennya.

"baiklah! Tunggu saja ya Iza-nii~"

Dan dengan itu, Mairu dan Kururi melangkah keluar apartemennya, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Izaya segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofanya, sembari mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di sakunya, ia melihat tanggal yang tertera disana. _4 Mei 20xx_. Benar, hari ini adalah pengulangan hari kelahirannya.

_Lalu?_

Hhh. Bukannya ini artinya umurnya bertambah? Kalau umurnya bertambah, artinya tidak baik. Hari ini semestinya berjalan biasa saja. Izaya meraih bantal yang berada di sofanya, lalu menaruhnya sebagai sandaran kepala. Mungkin untuk hari ini saja, ia beristirahat seharian. Hari ini, ia sungguh tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi.

- (=^w^=) -

"—nii..."

"Iza-nii!"

Izaya segera membuka matanya terbelalak, kaget mendengar panggilan terus menerus dari kedua gadis yang sudah dapat ditebak siapa.

"aaah? Ada apa Mairu? Kururi?" Izaya masih membalasnya dengan tatapan malasnya, ia hanya ingin tidur hari ini.

"kami berhasil membawa hadiah untuk Iza-nii!" Seru Mairu semangat, lagi-lagi dengan sedikit melompat.

"oh ya? Baguslah." Ujar Izaya setengah menguap, ia hanya berharap hadiah kali ini tidak semacam hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya kewalahan menjaganya.

"hadiah.. besar.. bergerak.." Kururi bergumam, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengukur besarnya hadiah itu. "seragam bartender.." dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Kururi mempraktekkan pelemparan barang tak terlihat.

Izaya tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kururi. Kali ini matanya terbuka lebar, ia melirik horor ke arah box besar disamping kedua gadis dihadapannya. Berdasarkan penjelasan Kururi... tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak ini tidak mungkin. Izaya segera menghampiri box besar tersebut, dan mengguncangnya sekuat tenaga.

"I-Iza-nii! Jangan kasar seperti itu!" Mairu menarik Izaya dari mengguncang box tersebut, yang diguncang segera menaruh telapak tangannya ke kedua pundak Mairu,

"ha-hadiah macam apa yang kalian berikan kali ini?" tanyanya serius, nadanya terdengar seperti ketakutan,

"hadiah.. membuat Iza-nii senang.." Kururi yang menjawabnya, dengan sedikit senyuman serta cengengesan kecil. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

"tenang saja Iza-nii. Aku yakin Iza-nii akan senang dengan hadiah kami hari ini!" Mairu memberikan senyuman termanisnya sembari mengacungkan jempol ke hadapan kakaknya yang tengah terbengong tersebut.

Melepas pegangan kakaknya dari pundaknya, Mairu berputar kecil dan menarik Kururi pelan, "baiklah, kalau begitu kami tinggalkan Iza-nii bersama hadiahnya ya! Selamat bersenang-senang~" dan dengan itu, kedua gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

Disana, Izaya masih terlamun sambil membayangkan apa gerangan isi box tersebut, tunggu tunggu tunggu. Ia kan informan paling terkemuka, tentunya ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk ini bukan? Heh. Tentu. Tentu saja. Siapa bilang kalau barusan, sang informan yang paling licik se Ikebukuro, kebingungan?

Izaya segera memainkan senyumnya yang membuat siapapun kesal. Ia lalu mengetuk box tersebut pelan, namun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka _wraping_ kertas kado bermotif garis-garis tersebut perlahan. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia menghela nafas kecil. Lalu beranjak untuk membuka box tersebut...

Untuk menemukan sebuah kertas kecil disana.

Izaya menatap kertas kecil tersebut tidak percaya. Jadi prasangkanya salah? Padahal penjelasan Kururi jelas-jelas menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari mahluk yang paling dibencinya. Ia kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut, dan menyadari ada tulisan di dalamnya.

_Hadiahmu yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kamar. Selamat bersenang-senang Iza-nii 3_

_Mairu dan Kururi._

Kamar? Untuk apa sebuah hadiah ditaruh di dalam kamar? Izaya menghela napas, yang jelas, kalau hadiahnya berada di dalam kamar, itu berarti ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak bukan? Ia akhirnya membuka kamarnya, untuk menemukan seorang pria berpakaian bartender tertidur nyenyak diatas kasurnya.

Nyaris saja ia menabrak lemari dibelakangnya ketika ia melompat kaget melihat pandangan dihadapannya ini. Iya, disana, Diatas kasur suci sang informan terlicik se Ikebukuro, seorang Shizuo sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya.

Izaya segera berpikir cepat, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan sang monster ketika bangun, menghancurkan apartemennya, meremukkan seluruh barang di dalam apartemennya, membunuhnya, ... aah betapa malasnya untuk mengurus itu, apalagi pada saat hari libur dan menenangkan seperti ini.

Apa Mairu dan Kururi memberikan obat tidur pada monster itu? Bagaimana cara mereka membawa mahluk itu kesini? Izaya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Ia lalu mengingat pamflet-pamflet yang ia lalui di jalanan, ia segera mengecek ke seluruh sudut kamarnya, dan benar saja, 7 buah kamera perekam.

Apa? APA? Adiknya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama mahluk besar menggelikan itu? Persetan! Izaya segera menginjak nista kamera-kamera pengintai tersebut. Jadi mereka menjual video kakaknya untuk mendapatkan CD bonus itu? Yang benar saja!

Ia memang sudah tau, dan tau sekali bahwa ia memiliki rumor menggelikan, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia, dan mahluk berambut kuning disana, memiliki semacam hubungan khusus. Dan tentu saja, penyebarnya adalah wanita bangsat bernama Erika. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Adiknya berani menjual video entah apa itu kepada orang lain? Aaaargh.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendecak kesal, ia lalu menatap monster berpakaian bartender, mendatanginya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Sudah ada pisau lipat ditangannya, siap menusuk ke dalam jantung monster itu. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, ia beranjak menaiki monster itu.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak diperkirakan terjadi, tiba-tiba dua buah tangan mendorongnya terjatuh kebelakang dan kepala membentur ujung kasur, "argh!" erangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia lalu melihat ke hadapannya, benar saja. Monster itu bangun.

Izaya membeku di tempat, ia sudah yakin kalau Mairu dan Kururi ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu, yang jelas ia harus membuat monster itu tertidur lama lebih dulu supaya Izaya bisa mengikatnya disana-sini bukan? Atau mereka sudah memberikan banyak obat tidur, tetapi tidak efektif? Pemikiran itu membuat Izaya sedikit gemetar, sial.

Sial sial sial dan monster itu masih saja menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat keadaan sang raven yang berada di bawahnya merasa terintimidasi.

"sh-shizu-chan~ aku tau kau monster yang taat aturan, tidak mungkin membunuh seorang manusia lemah sepertiku bukan?~" ujarnya, dengan senyuman yang dibuat sebisa mungkin, sedangkan monster diatasnya malah menggeram tidak jelas.

"apa-apaan kau kutu, membawaku ke tempat ini!"

Izaya berkedip, jadi Mairu dan Kururi memang membuatnya tertidur terlebih dahulu, kelihatannya memang obatnya tidak terlalu efektif untuk monster ini. Dan itu kesalahan besar.

"kau ingin mati hah!?" lanjut Shizuo dengan geraman lagi, memperkuat cengkraman pada tangan raven yang sekarang mengaduh kesakitan,

"shizu-chan, kau tau sendiri bukan kalau aku membencimu seumur hidupku? Untuk apa aku membawamu ke tempat ini?" tanya Izaya, masih dengan seringainya,

"kutu sialan awas saja ka—nggh!"

Kejadian yang tidak diperkirakan kedua terjadi, Izaya melonjak ketika sang monster tiba-tiba ambruk, untungnya ia bergerak cepat dan segera menghindari wajahnya yang terjatuh tersebut.

Sesuatu yang menarik terjadi? Seringai Izaya melebar, kelihatannya Mairu dan Kururi memang sudah mempersiapkan rencana mereka secara matang. Izaya segera membalik keadaan, ia mendorong tubuh Shizuo kebelakang dan sekarang ia berhasil menindihnya,

"ara-ara Shizu-chan~ terkena racun apa samp—"

Dan pandangan dihadapannya membuat Izaya terkejut setengah mati, Shizuo dengan wajah sangat merah, mendesah keras saat secara tidak sengaja kaki Izaya menyentuh bagian bawahnya. Izaya sampai lupa untuk bernafas selama beberapa detik disana. Secepat kilat ia melompat keluar dari atas kasur. Menjauhi monster yang masih bernafas dengan berat.

"Shizu-chan, kau sungguh sangat tidak lucu." Ujarnya, beberapa peluh bermunculan dari pelipisnya.

"Brengsek!- Racun apa yang kau berikan kutu!" sumpah Shizuo ditengah nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat, ia lalu berguling sedikit untuk menghentikan rasa yang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya,

Izaya menatap monster Ikebukuro malang itu dengan seringai lagi, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang terpecah di dalam kamar kedap suara itu. "bu—Bwahahaha! Shizu-chan~ kau termakan hasutan adik manisku sampai kau seperti ini hah~? Hahahaha!" Izaya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, sedangkan Shizuo masih mengerang di atas kasurnya,

"Orihara brengsek! Persetan kalian! Cepat beri aku obat penawarnya!" Shizuo mengumpat lagi, kali ini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, entah kenapa kalau ia berlama-lama melihat wajah kutu busuk itu ia malah jadi ingin memakannya—maksudnya, membunuhnya.

"eeh~? Memangnya aku punya? Dengar ya Shizu-chan, obat penawarnya berada pada adikku tercinta. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini." Izaya memamerkan tangan serta kantung jaketnya yang kosong, "selamat menikmati dirimu disana sendiri Shizu-chan~ berterimakasihlah karena aku tidak memutuskan untuk membunuhmu dalam kondisi seperti itu~" Izaya melangkah menjauhi kasur dengan perlahan, sesekali memberikan seringainya pada monster yang masih meringkuk itu.

Terdengar suara langkahan kaki menjauhi kasur, Shizuo hanya meringis kecil.

"o-oi.. kutu—"

Suara langkah kaki itu masih berjalan,

"kubilang kutu!"

Suara itu masih belum berhenti,

"IZAYA!"

Suara itu berhenti. Sang informan tersenyum licik atas teriakan Shizuo, ia lalu memutar badannya perlahan dan melihat Shizuo yang sekarang berpindah seperti anjing yang kelelahan.

"ada apa Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya dengan suara yang dimaniskan, sembari berjalan mendekati monster yang kewalahan tersebut. Shizuo berdecak kesal,

"bag—bagaimana kau menghilangkan rasa sakit ini sendiri?"

Izaya terpengarah, sampai seringainya menghilang, ia lalu mendekat lagi pada monster tersebut,

"apa, Shizu-chan? Aku rasa aku salah mendengar ucapanmu?"

"bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa sakit ini brengsek!"

Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan tampang tidak percaya. Ia tidak salah mendengar, lagi-lagi seringai muncul di wajahnya, dilanjutkan dengan suara tawa yang menggelegar di kamar tersebut.

"kau tertawa seperti itu membuatku mual kutu!" geram Shizuo kesal, masih dalam posisinya,

"pfft. Habis—Shizu-chan tidak tau? Memangnya kau ini apa? Anak SD? Yang benar saja!" Izaya kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, sungguh, hari ini ia sangat bahagia, terimakasih untuk adiknya.

"te—tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya di tv!" wajah Shizuo menjadi semakin merah, ia berpaling sedikit ke arah samping,

Izaya mendekati Shizuo, ia lalu duduk di kasur sembari menarik kepala bartender itu dengan menjambak rambutnya kencang, matanya memicing, "sebenarnya aku _sangat_ membencimu, kau tau." Ungkapnya dengan nada sangat berat, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya gemetar, tentu saja kecuali monster dihadapannya itu.

"tanpa kau mengatakannya aku juga tau, kutu." Jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan nada yang tak kalah mengintimidasi. Ia segera menepis tangan Izaya yang sedang menarik rambutnya, beberapa helai rambut pirang bertebaran karena itu.

Izaya segera mendorong kasar tubuh Shizuo ke belakang, menyebabkan monster pirang itu terlentang kembali di kasur.

"maka dari itu~" Izaya segera mencengkram tangan Shizuo kuat ke atas dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada monster di hadapannya, "hari ini aku akan membuat Shizu-chan malu seumur hidupnya." Seringai itu terlihat kembali, sebelum akhirnya menghilang karena bibir itu kini menempel pada bibir milik sang bartender, melumatnya perlahan.

Yang dikuasai kini mengerang perlahan, membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan itu berhasil membuat sang raven berhasil membuat akses lebih dengan menjelajahi rongga mulut lawannya dengan lidahnya. Secara tidak sadar, pemuda pirang itu juga ikut melakukan hal tersebut, membuat sang raven ikut mendesah pelan karena merasakan sensasi baru dari monster ikebukuro. Selang beberapa menit, sang raven mengalah dan menarik wajahnya ke atas, menyisakan benang saliva menyangkut di kedua bibir tersebut. Ia menarik nafas panjang, ia memang tau Shizuo kuat, tapi sampai bertahan selama itu dalam hal tersebut membuatnya makin penasaran.

"hah? Hanya segitu saja cakupan oksigenmu?" Sindir sang monster di antara tarikan nafasnya yang terengah, sekarang gantian ia yang memberikan seringainya dan hanya dibalas decakan kecil oleh informan.

Kali ini sang informan mulai bekerja kebawah, ia membuka kancing kemeja dan vest sang bartender satu persatu, setelah semua terbuka ia segera melempar baju itu entah kemana. Tubuh Shizuo memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa saja, malah bisa dikategorikan cukup kurus, namun tenaganya saja yang besar. Terdengar desahan lagi ketika Izaya mulai merayapkan tangannya pada bagian telanjang sang monster tersebut, membuat seringai Izaya muncul lagi.

"ah!—berhenti melakukan itu kampret!" Shizuo mencoba menendang Izaya, Izaya dengan tenang masih bermain dengan kedua puting milik Shizuo, memijit, menjilatnya, lalu menghisapnya seperti permen. Membuat sang pemilik makin mengerang tertahan.

"kau terlihat konyol Shizu-cha—"

"jangan berbicara sambil melakukan itu kutu!" yang dinasihati bukannya menurut malah tertawa, membuat Shizuo kembali mengerang. Sebenarnya yang Shizuo inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan masalah pada bagian bawahnya, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini..

Shizuo memengerang lagi ketika Izaya mulai beranjak ke atas, menorehkan kissmark disana-sini. Ya, kali ini Shizuo hanya bisa pasrah, tapi bukan berarti ia kalah. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan. Izaya mulai beranjak ke atas lagi, sampai pada mulut Shizuo, kemudian kembali melumatnya. Kali ini pergulatan lidah mereka makin ganas, terlebih lagi dengan tangan Izaya yang meraba kesana-sini bagian tubuh Shizuo, sampai akhirnya menyentuh bagian bawahnya tersebut.

"ha—ah!" Shizuo melepaskan ciuman mereka, bernapas kewalahan. Kelihatannya masalah terbesarnya memang berada di_situ_. Izaya menatap Shizuo untuk beberapa detik, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat wajah Shizuo yang begitu memerah dan penuh nafsu seperti ini.

Dan dengan itu Izaya melakukan serangannya kembali, ia mendekatkan bagian bawahnya ke milik Shizuo dan menggeseknya perlahan. Membuat mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah ketika hangatnya bersentuhan walau dibatasi kain celana mereka. Izaya menggeleng pelan, kalau melakukan itu bisa-bisa ia keluar lebih cepat dari yang diperhitungkan. Ia akhirnya bergerak turun ke bawah, membuka sabuk sang bartender dan membuka resletingnya dan menurunkan celananya kebawahnya, sekarang yang tersisa hanya boxer pengganggu, saat hendak menurunkannya 2 buah tangan menghalaunya,

"h-hoi, kalau begini aku merasa diperkosa tau, lepas bajumu juga sana!" tuturan sang bartender dengan wajah seperti itu sama sekali tidak bisa ditolak oleh sang raven. Akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil dan dengan segera melepas jaket serta bajunya, memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya yang pucat dan kurus.

Sekarang Izaya kembali pada pekerjaannya, membuka boxernya, dan disanalah milik Shizuo sudah mengeras dan sudah ada beberapa tetes precum.

"h-heh, cepat juga kau Shizu-chan."

"ini pengaruh racun adik keparatmu—ah!"

Izaya dengan giat melakukan pekerjaannya, tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapahan Shizuo, ia menaik turunkan tangannya, membuat setiap gerakannya mendapatkan erangan ganas dari sang monster. Selanjutnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Shizuo, dan dengan elitnya menjilat bagian kepala, membuat Shizuo terlonjak dan mengerang kencang. Mendengar itu, Izaya makin menjadi, menjilatnya dari bagian kepala sampai bawah. Lalu mulai mengulumnya perlahan, membuat Shizuo kembali mendesah.

Izaya memasukkan milik Shizuo ke dalam mulutnya, dan membuat irama yang tepat supaya pria dibawahnya kembali membuat suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya. Shizuo mendesah lagi, secara tidak sadar ikut menaikkan pinggulnya, dan malah membuat sang raven tersedak.

"gahk! Sh- persetan apa yang kau lakukan!?" ujar Izaya geram, yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya tanpa rasa bersalah, Izaya akhirnya kembali lagi kebawah dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

"a-ah—kutu- sebentar lagi-" ucapan sang bartender semakin lama semakin tersendat, Izaya akhirnya mempercepat iramanya, Shizuo makin mengerang keras, merasakan cairan hangat yang akan segera keluar dari tubuhnya—

"ah." Izaya melepas mulutnya dari milik Shizuo dan berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya, membuat Shizuo yang sudah hampir sampai puncaknya berdecak kesal,

"apa-apaan, kutu!?"

"ini, yang dinamakan pembalasan dan mempermalukanmu, Shizu-chan." Izaya dengan gesit mengambil sabuk Shizuo yang tadi dilepasnya dan mengikatkannya pada pergelangan tangan Shizuo, ia lalu beranjak keluar dari kasur dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari kecil di sebelah kasurnya.

"hoi apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau tidak lihat ereksi ku sudah seperti itu hah!?" Shizuo menggeram, ingin merobek sabuk yang sekarang ada ditangannya, tapi merasa sayang karena itu adalah sabuknya sendiri.

"shh.. Shizu-chan jangan berteriak seperti itu. Sekalipun ruangan ini kedap suara tapi dengan suara Shizu-chan yang seperti ledakan bom tentu akan mengganggu orang yang tinggal di sebelah." Izaya kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil,

"ap—apa itu-" Shizuo terbelalak horor ketika Izaya mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk cincin dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"tenang Shizu-chan~" dan dengan gerakan gesit, Izaya kembali berada diatas Shizuo, tangannya yang lentik itu menyelipkan benda tersebut ke milik Shizuo, membuat sang bartender mengerang ketika merasakan sensasi dingin pada bagian bawahnya.

"beritau aku itu apa kutu!"

"kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi Shizu-chan~" Izaya kembali melakukan tugasnya, mengulum milik Izaya lagi, Shizuo kemudian kembali mendesah, lalu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Izaya terhadapnya. Setiap gerakan Izaya selalu membuat Shizuo mendesah, entah karena pengaruh dari racunnya atau memang karena Izaya yang melakukannya—

"a-ah—ku-kutu- sebentar lagi—" Tubuh Shizuo mengejang dan ia secara refleks menaikkan pinggulnya, namun ia malah merasa kesakitan, dan tak ada apapun yang keluar.

Izaya menarik kepalanya dari Shizuo, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"argh—kutu apa-apaan.." Shizuo menggeram kesal, sekarang bagian bawahnya bukannya tenang malah makin mengejang. Ia kemudian berasumsi, "ini—karena benda yang kau sangkutkan disana bukan!? Cepat lepas!" perintahnya ganas, tidak enak dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Yang disuruh masih tersenyum disana, dan malah mengabaikan perintah tersebut. Informan itu kemudian bergerak lagi kebawah, kali ini ia akan memainkan lubang anal Shizuo. Tangannya yang kurus itu dengan lembut mengelus bagian bawah tersebut, membuat Shizuo kembali mengerang dan menelan kembali ucapannya.

Sembari mengulum milik Izaya, salah satu jarinya berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang sempit tersebut, membuat Shizuo mendesah keras,

"ugh—tegang sekali disana Shizu-chan—" Izaya berkata, masih sambil mengulum milik Shizuo, membuat pemiliknya merasakan sensasi lain dan kembali menegang sambil mlengkungkan punggungnya ke atas tanda nikmat. Namun si kecil dibawah masih tidak dapat mengeluarkan kenikmatan tersebut, membuat Shizuo geram sendiri.

Izaya mulai memainkan satu jarinya disana, mendapatkan desahan kecil dari Shizuo, ia lalu memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, membuat Shizuo kembali terlonjak. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, Shizuo hanya mengumpat kecil sambil berusaha menikmati apa yang dilakukan raven itu dibawah.

Saat Izaya hendak memasukkan jarinya ketiga, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara 'ctas!' dari atas, yang membuat pekerjaan Izaya terhenti. Ia segera menarik mulutnya dari milik Shizuo dan melihat bahwa pria berambut pirang itu kini sedang memandangnya dengan geram dengan sabuk yang rusak disamping kepalanya.

Izaya cepat-cepat menarik jemarinya yang masih berada di dalam Shizuo, dan membuat sang monster mendesah lagi, namun Ia segera sadar dan membalik keadaan, mendorong Izaya terjatuh kebelakang, membuat sang raven kembali menerima benturan keras di kepalanya.

"akh! Hati-hati sedikit kau-!"

"brengsek diam kau!" Shizuo segera mengangkat Izaya sedikit ke atas, untuk mendapatkan posisi yang tepat, ia kemudian melihat dasi pitanya yang tergeletak, segera ia pakai untuk mengikat tangan sang raven.

"Shi-shizu-chan—kau tau kan membalas dendam tidak baik~?" sang informan berkata dengan suara sedikit gemetar, menyadari posisinya sekarang sangat buruk. Sedangkan yang sekarang berada diatasnya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan benda berbentuk cincin dari miliknya, lalu mendesah keras-keras ketika cairan putih keluar dari miliknya, dan mengenai tubuh orang yang berada di bawahnya.

"kau-! Apa-apaan!?" geram raven tersebut, melihat tubuhnya sekarang penuh cairan putih, bukan miliknya pula. Sang monster hanya mengangka bahunya,

"kau tidak memberitahukan padaku itu benda apa bukan!?" balasnya tak kalah garang, ia lalu membuka resleting celana Izaya dan mencopot semua kain yang masih menempel di tubuh raven itu. Izaya hanya mendesah ketika hawa dingin kamarnya menyentuh kulitnya,

Dengan tanpa basa-basi, Shizuo menyelipkan cincin tersebut ke milik Izaya, dan kembali mendapat desahan kecil dari informan.

"nggh.. Shizu-chan- jangan—"

Izaya memelas, sudah jelas dia pasti kalah telak kalau posisinya begini. Shizuo lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya, kemudian melumat bibir manis tersebut.

Kali ini, dengan Shizuo di atas, keadaan menjadi semakin panas, Izaya yang awalnya ikut menikmati ciuman mereka, mulai kehabisan nafas namun tidak diberi kesempatan. Tangan Shizuo juga ikut bekerja, memainkan puting Izaya yang sekarang sudah mengeras. Raven itu hanya bisa mendesah terus menerus, sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan.

"mm—shizu—sudah—" raven itu berkata ditengah ciuman mereka, berusaha mengambil oksigen, Shizuo malah membalasnya dengan sebuah gigitan kecil di bibir, membiarkan bibir manis Izaya sekarang berdarah.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, baru sang monster melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menyisakan benang saliva kembali, namun dengan Izaya yang tengah kehabisan nafas dan wajah memerah tak berdaya. Shizuo yang melihat ini kembali bersemangat lagi, ia segera menjalankan serangan selanjutnya, menorehkan kissmark pada tubuh pucat informan tersebut, dan kembali mendapat desahan nikmat darinya.

"kau—berisik sekali sih." Ujar Shizuo sembari memperhatikan wajah memerah Izaya, yang diajak bicara malah memalingkan wajahnya. Shizuo akhirnya tidak menggubrisnya, dan sekarang ia mulai beranjak ke arah dada Izaya, mulai menjilati bagian itu, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Dan setiapkali Shizuo menggigitnya, Izaya akan bereaksi dan menaikkan punggungnya ke atas sembari mendesah kencang. Reaksi ini dianggap positif oleh Shizuo, akhirnya ia menurunkan kepalanya lagi, dan menemukan milik Izaya yang sudah menegang. Shizuo balas memberikan senyuman licik pada Izaya, sang informan yang melihatnya segera menggeleng pelan, entah maksudnya apa.

"ah-! Ahn— nggh.. shizu-chan—" Izaya kembali mendesah keras-keras ketika tangan Shizuo mulai bekerja dibawah, menggesekkan miliknya dengan tangan Shizuo. Izaya ikut menaikkan pinggulnya keatas, mencari kenikmatan yang lebih, namun ketika ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kenikmatannya, dan malah membuatnya kesakitan disana.

"kenapa? merasakan apa yang tadi kurasakan, hm?" tukas Shizuo dengan kesal, masih sibuk memainkan milik Izaya,

"nggh- lepaskan Shizu-chan.."

"enak saja!" dan dengan itu Shizuo malah mempercepat pace nya, membuat Izaya kembali mendesah keras-keras. Dan disaat itu juga, kotak kecil yang Izaya bawa terjatuh. Membuat Shizuo berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia menjadi penasran dengan isi kotak laknat tersebut. Ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah benda bulat kecil yang terkait dengan remot kecil. Shizuo berusaha mencerna barang apa yang tengah dipegangnya, namun ia bertanya,

"hei, untuk apa kau menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini hah?"

"hngg—kau tau kan Shizu-chan, a-aku ini mahluk individu dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu sepertimu-" jawab sang raven sambil terengah, ia masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan dari tangannya.

"lalu ini gunanya untuk apa?" tanya Shizuo lagi, tidak tertarik mendengar jawaban sebelumnya dari Izaya.

"ah itu? Untuk apa aku memberi tahumu- hahaha.."

Izaya tertawa lemas, tidak berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan tersebut. Shizuo yang penasaran dengan alat itu kemudian merangkak kembali mendekati Izaya,

"kalau kumasukkan ke dalam mulutmu bagaimana?"

"u-uwaah! Ya-yang benar saja- benda seperti itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut!?"

"atau lubang hidung?"

"Shizu-chan kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat barang itu hah!?"

"kalau begitu..." Shizuo kembali berada di atas Izaya, tangannya masih menggenggam benda kecil itu, lalu dengan cekatan ia bergerak ke bawah dan memasukannya ke dalam ke lubang kecil Izaya disana,

"a-ahhn!" Izaya kembali mendesah, yang benar saja, kotak yang tadi rencananya ingin dimainkan pada Shizuo malah mengenai dirinya sendiri. Shizuo yang mendengar desahan itu, mengerti bahwa memang disitulah tempatnya. Ia menekan benda kecil itu lebih dalam, dan membuat Izaya makin tegang.

Ia lalu memperhatikan remot kecil yang menyambung pada benda itu, lalu dengan penasaran ia menekan tombol itu. Dan tentu saja, vibrator itu bekerja dengan baik, membuat Izaya kembali mendesah sembari mencengkram kasur miliknya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, rusak sudah citra seorang Orihara Izaya, sang informan terlicik se Ikebukuro.

Melihat Izaya mendesah seperti itu, membuat milik Shizuo menegang lagi, ia kemudian tanpa basa-basi kembali melumat bibir milik raven tersebut. Merasakan desahannya yang keluar tiap kali bibir mereka terpisah, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan milik Izaya dibawah, membuat informan tersebut bergelonjak hebat.

"shi-shizu-chan sudah—" pinta sang raven memelas, badannya rasanya panas sekali. Ia hanya bisa mendesah-desah ketika Shizuo kembali menyentuhnya, cincin yang terselip di miliknya dan benda kecil yang ada di dalamnya makin membuatnya tidak karuan.

Sebenarnya, setelah dipikir lagi, Shizuo tidak mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya ke apartemen milik kutu ini apa. Ia berencana menakannya kepada Izaya, tetapi pemuda ini sekarang terlihat sudah mau pingsan saja. Apa boleh buat. Akhirnya Shizuo dengan cekatan menggeser kedua kaki Izaya agar akses menuju lubangnya terbuka, Izaya yang kaget dengan hal ini langsung bergeliat kesamping,

"k-kau gila!? Lepas dulu vibrator—a-ah!"

Terlambat, akal sehat Shizuo sudah hilang daritadi. Jangan heran kalau sekarang ia tidak mendengarmu, informan. Dengan sekali dorongan, milik Shizuo berada seutuhnya dalam Izaya. Yang menerima memekik kencang, air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya, entah itu nikmat atau sakit, yang jelas Izaya sekarang hanya merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Shizuo mengerang ketika miliknya ikut menyentuh vibrator di dalam Izaya, ia segera mencari remot keparat itu dan mematikan benda persetan itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Shizuo langsung bergerak maju mundur, membuat sang raven kembali mendesah nikmat sekaligus sakit mendapati lubangnya dimasuki.

"nggh—sakit—" Izaya berkata tertahan, tubuhnya sudah menegang daritadi, namun tangannya terikat dan ia tidak dapat menarik cincin itu keluar dari miliknya, sedangkan yang berada diatasnya masih saja tidak menghiraukannya, asik dengan membuat dirinya sendiri merasa nikmat.

"argh- ketat sekali kau kutu—"

"a-aahh!" tubuh Izaya kembali menegang, pinggulnya refleks terangkat ke atas, namun masih saja kenikmatannya tertahan, kembali air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Izaya mendesah kembali, entah kenapa ia sekarang berada di posisi seperti itu, membuatnya merasa kesakitan sendiri.

"Shizu-chan.. sakit.. ah—ah—"

Mendengar sang informan memelas dengan wajah memerah seperti itu membuat Shizuo menjadi tidak tega juga, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang informan, lalu menjilat lembut air mata yang masih tersisa disana,

"cepat tarik cincinnya.. —" ujar Izaya lemah, matanya mulai menutup, seiring dengan masuk keluarnya milik Izaya dalam lubangnya,

"s-sebentar lagi.." Shizuo mulai mempercepat iramanya, membuat sang informan kembali mendesah kuat-kuat, Izaya menarik tubuhnya untuk memeluk kencang monster dihadapannya itu, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya, Shizuo sibuk mempercepat gerakannya, sampai akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya,

"I-izaya!—" cairan hangat eluar dari milik Shizuo, memenuhi lubang kecil Izaya, membuat sang pemilik melengkungkan kembali penggungnya ke atas, ikut mendesah sejadi-jadinya, miliknya yang daritadi menegang, dan sudah banyak precum yang menetes dari sana, masih belum dapat mengeluarkan kenikmatannya,

"shizu-chan.. tolong.. lepaskan.. ah.." Izaya mendesah lemah, pandangannya mulai hilang, nafasnya terengah tidak beraturan, karena tidak tega, Shizuo segera menarik miliknya dari Izaya, menyebabkan bunyi cipratan kecil karena sisa tetesan cairan miliknya yang masih keluar dari lubang Izaya. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk menarik benda laknat kecil yang sudah ia masukkan seenaknya, membuat bunyi 'pop' kecil, dan kembali membuat Izaya mendesah lemah. Akhirnya tangannya beranjak pada milik Izaya yang masih berdiri tegang dan sangat merah, dengan hati-hati ia menarik cincin tersebut, dan setelah itu Izaya mendesah sejadi-jadinya, cairannya keluar sangat banyak, mengindahkan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat tersebut.

"aah—ahh..." mata Izaya kemudian terpejam, dadanya naik turun akibat kelelahan. Namun ia masih belum tertidur, lalu ia merasakan seseorang kembali memeras miliknya, membuat sang raven kembali memekik tertahan serta membelalakkan matanya,

"Shi-shizu-chan!? Aku kira sudah selesai bukan!?" pekik Izaya sambil menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang berada diatasnya malah menyeringai, membuat informan tersebut meneguk ludahnya sendiri,

"memangnya aku sudah bilang selesai?" sang monster kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada raven, melumat kembali bibirnya, "nah, barang apa lagi yang kau miliki di kotak kecil itu, hm?"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

"Kuru-nee, aku sedikit tidak enak pada Iza-nii." Mairu membuka pembicaraan, ia menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya,

"hmm.. tidak.. enakan.." Kururi hanya mengangguk mengikuti ucapan adiknya,

"penjualan audio yang kita rekam menghasilkan terlalu banyak uang. Kita sampai mendapat Drama CD Bonus itu dengan mudah~" lanjut Mairu, masih menaruh telunjuk pada bibirnya,

".. penjualan.. banyak.. bagus.."

"iyaa~ tapi sudah seminggu Iza-nii sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kita jadi harus mengurusnya seperti ini!" Mairu mengangkat 2 plastik belanjaan di tangan kirinya, sedangkan Kururi hanya ikut mengangkat 1 plastik belanjaan pada tangan kanannya.

".. Iza-nii.. sakit... kasihan.."

"itulah sebabnya kita harus menghindari dunia orang dewasa dulu. Aku tidak mau tidak bisa bangun sampai seminggu hanya gara-gara melakukan itu."

Kururi menelengkan kepalanya kesamping, lalu membuat kesimpulan sendiri,

".. bukan seminggu, 3 bulan."


End file.
